


Empirical Data

by unorthodox_anthology



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fereard, Frerard, Kissing, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorthodox_anthology/pseuds/unorthodox_anthology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The castle is silent, except for the pacing of guards outside on the battlements and an odd maid in the halls.  Torches burn in the hallways and fireplaces, and the kitchens are busy preparing for the morning. Everything is as the King expects is to be in his castle, Gerard thinks when he wakes up in his cot. Everything is exactly how his father expect of his castle. Except perhaps the happenings in his eldest son’s chambers. But then again, he doesn’t want to know of the happening in his eldest son’s chambers.</p>
<p>(Or in which Gerard is the son of the King, a curious prince and scientist, Frank is his servent, a knowledge hungry boy and mischievous. A story of how two boys discover medieval lube)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empirical Data

The castle is silent, except for the pacing of guards outside on the battlements and an odd maid in the halls.  Torches burn in the hallways and fireplaces, and the kitchens are busy preparing for the morning. Everything is as the King expects is to be in his castle, Gerard thinks when he wakes up in his cot. Everything is exactly how his father expect of his castle. Except perhaps the happenings in his eldest son’s chambers. But then again, he doesn’t _want_ to know of the happening in his eldest son’s chambers.

The cot squeaks beneath Gerard as he shifts, rolling his shoulders. It’s a sturdy thing, the cot – designed by himself, to be rolled, folded, and pressed into the small alcove in the corner of his laboratory, hidden by tubes and glasses, vials of chemicals and jars of powdered herbs. The cot may be stable, but it creaks with the slightest of movements. Obscenely so. 

Frank had woken up at some point too, and was propped up on one elbow, gazing down at his friend with a sort of fondness in his eyes. There was a smirk at his lips.

“Shush” Gerard said, rolling his shoulders again, the cot squeaking again. Frank laughed quietly.

“I did not say a thing”, he replied, his voice low. Low, like when he spoke so reverently of obscure botanical plants and rare books. Low, like when he whispered to Gerard, under the cover of sheets and nigh time. Low, making Gerard’s skin tighten and prickle with anticipation.

“No, but you thought it”. Frank grinned slyly, curling his hand into the sheets. “Stop it”.

“I see no reason not to, Lord Prince”, Frank murmured, sending heat to pool in Gerard’s belly. Frank smirked. “ _You’re blushing”._

“I”, Gerard sniffed, “have every reason to blush”.

Frank hummed, folding the fabric between his fingers, drawing it slowly further down the cot. “I am simply pleased the newest solution worked”.

“ _Worked?_ ” Gerard huffed, glancing at the open jar perched on the table. “It was…”

“It rendered you speechless” Frank said quietly, his foot brushing Gerard’s ankle and his hand the notches of his master’s spine. “Although you were quiet loud to begin with, it is evidence enough –“

“Anecdotal evidence!”

“Indeed. I see it now, Lord Prince, this is empirical data”. Frank’s voice lowered still, his fingers kneading the supple flesh of his lover. Gerard gasped, hot warmth spreading across his face, his chest and back. He had no control over his arching back, his spreading thighs 

“No, Frank…its…I’ll…ugh”. He couldn’t deny now – his hard cock was pressing into the padded cot surface, his scalp bristling with the first sweat. He could feel the weight of Frank on his back, pressing against his legs, fingers coaxing sounds from him that he only ever made for Frank’s ears.

“Yes, Lord Prince?” Frank asked, pressing hard against the softest of his insides, forcing Gerard’s back to bend and push against his chest.

 “Just…uhh…”, Gerard’s laugh was breathless, a little wild. His breath was a hard thing in his chest.

“Ask me”.

“You are wicked”, Gerard mumbled, clenching the sheets in his hands. 

The barest of strokes brushed against him.

“-ah! Huh..just… _please Frank_ ”, Gerard whined.

He could hear Frank grinning as he lent over the edge of the cot, and scooped up some of their latest invention with his fingers. Gerard whimpered and gasped as Frank smeared it over and inside of him, teasing him with the slickness of the newest solution, so all Gerard was aware of was Frank’s fingers inside of him, strong and fast and _deep_ , stretching so far that he no longer heard the squeaking of the cot – only his harsh breaths and Frank’s sweet nothings and laughter on his ears.

“We’ll use it all up at this rate” Frank said, once Gerard had come down from the high, twitching as the waves rocked through him. He ran his thumb over the hollow behind Gerard’s ear, and hummed.

“We can make some more”, Gerard offered.

“Point”, Frank said, pressing hard against Gerard’s side, rocking against him, until he tumbled over the edge of it, Gerard’s name, _his name_ , spilling over his lips.

Everything was as expected in the castle, Gerard thought. It may not be as the King expected, but it was just as Gerard did. And that, he thought, pushing hard against Frank’s sweaty skin, tucking himself underneath Frank’s lethargic arm, brushing away Frank’s pleased smile from his lips with his own, was perfectly fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta, only sifted though Word spell checker. Feel free to critique appropriately! I'm *still* trying to get back into habitual writing/publishing. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!


End file.
